


putting on my daytime eyes

by Avendya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendya/pseuds/Avendya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who drabbles, starring Hex from the Seventh Doctor audios, Martha Jones, Ace, Romana and Leela from the Gallifrey audios, Eight, and Charley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hex practices his nursing skills on Ace.

Hex is out of breath and his arms ache from doing chest compressions, but there's still a spark of life in that body, and he's damned if he's going to lose her.

One, two, three, breathe.

Still no pulse. Damn, damn, damn, he thinks. Logically, he knows that it's a lost cause - no one lives through a bloody building falling on you. Then again, Ace has never been normal, and they've beaten the odds so many times -

One, two, three, breathe.

Her skin is ashen and cold, and he can feel the body stiffening beneath him. Rigor mortis, some part of his brain says, and he stops the CPR and straightens up. He's seen this image in his dreams before, but he can't quite accept that it's real this time.

Carefully, he closes her eyes, and walks away to find the Doctor.


	2. Hex'n'Martha

"What's wrong?" the girl says, smiling at him. Hex just rolls his eyes. "Of course," she says, as if he'd answered. "Looks like a clear case of teenage angst to me."

"How's my gran?" he asks, surly and trying really hard to sound worried.

"Your gran's going to be perfectly fine. She's resting at the moment, but I'm sure she'll want to see you as soon as she wakes up."

Hex wants to act grown up about this, say something to impress the doctor, but he can't help grinning. "Thank you, Miss - er - "

"Jones. Martha Jones. Now, would you like to say with your gran until she wakes up?" He nods. "I'm not supposed to leave you here alone, but - " She winks at him, and walks away.

There were two things he decided that day: one, that he was going to take the best care of his gran that he could, and that one day, he wanted to help people - just like Martha Jones.


	3. Eight and Charley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for such_heights on LJ.

He may be old, and tired, and possibly a little bit senile, but she's still an Edwarian Adventuress, and whenever she sees the cosmos, he remembers what it was (is) like when the universe is yours to explore, and the stars seem just a little bit brighter.


	4. Romana and Leela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fly_to_dawn.

"You saved my life," Romana says in wonder.

"That is my duty," Leela responds. "I am a warrior of the Sevateem, and it would be a dishonor to let one so stupid injure my president."

"Oh, of course. Duty, honor, glory. How very Time Lord-y of you."

"You insult me, Madam President."


End file.
